


Lingering Thoughts

by EbonixBrat



Series: Friendship and Occasional Benefits [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And good at suckin d!ck, F/M, Rouge is clingy, Shadow is a little shit, Slight Rouge slander (dont worry tho I love her), both ooc asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonixBrat/pseuds/EbonixBrat
Summary: As much as he loved her, he knew he had to leave, if not for his sake, then for hers.
Relationships: Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Friendship and Occasional Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lingering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot in which Shadow gets a blowjob and contemplates if he actually wants to be with Rouge.
> 
> Warning: this isn't necessarily smut, but a huge chunk of it takes place during said oral encounter, although not too explicit, it's still p descriptive, if it makes you uncomfortable then don't read.

The first thing he noticed about her was her tits.

Yeah, it was crude and immature, but you couldn't blame him. They first met at a nightclub when he was out with some friends, she was rather easy to pick out from the crowd, considering she was by far the most attractive woman there, from her snow white fur, lovely natural tan and fantastic figure, pretty much every straight male was staring at her as she horribly danced a long to the music, hey, no one said being hot gave you the ability to dance. She eventually took a break from whatever moves she was trying to do and sat by the bar, seemingly planning to drink the night away.

His friends wouldn't shut the fuck up, and kept going on and on about her and how drop dead gorgeous she was, somehow he had managed to get roped into this situation by saying something, next thing you know they're all chanting for him to 'shoot his shot'. He wasn't really up to it, but the last thing he wanted too do was look like a pussy, so he chugged the rest of his drink, took in a breath, and approached the girl with a charming smile. Upon approach, he saw a pair of deep black wings on her back, folded of course. So she was a bat, that was hot.

He took the stool beside her and turned to look at her, although she didn't face him, he knew for a fact that she noticed him, the coy smirk on her face that grew right when he sat down gave it away.

"Hey" he said, "you having a good time?"

"Mhm, thanks for asking"

Was she putting on a voice? There was no way her voice sounded that... seductive naturally. It had a low yet rich texture, with a hint of raspyness when she said certain words, fuck, she sounded as sexy as she looked.

"Might as well introduce myself, huh? Shadow, you?"

The bat fluttered her eyelashes, still not looking at him though, "Rouge, pleasure to meet you Shadow"

Rouge... her names sounded so classy, yet so raunchy. Her name could either fit a high class socialite, or some stripper, it was a juvenile thought but you couldn't say he was wrong "lovely name, say, you from around here? Bat's aren't commonly seen in Tech City"

"No, but I spent most of my life here" she then paused, before chuckling "what's with the sudden interrogation? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to bed me, aye Shadow?"

Instead of denying it, he through his arms up with a smirk "ya caught me, I'd love nothing more than to take you home with me, Ms. Rouge"

Rouge used a finger to twirl a bit of her shoulder length white hair, she thought for a bit before bringing out a tiny notepad and pen, she scribbled something down, before sliding a ripped off sheet to Shadow, "I'm not a one night stand kinda gal, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you, Mr. Shadow" she winked, managing to face away from him still "well, it looks like my time at this club is over," she then turned around, barely giving him any time to process her crystal blue eyes when she winked at him "call me" was all she said, before turning back around and sashaying off.

That was how Shadow and Rouge began talking, only to eventually begin dating.

During their time as a couple, Shadow learned a lot about Rouge. First of all, despite the persona she had at the nightclub, she was a lot more of a playful, fun loving and goofy chick as opposed to seductive and mysterious. She was also a mixture of smart and dumb, she wasn't an idiot, but she also could be really stupid at times (I.E, her thinking Chaos photosynthesize to live), another thing about Rouge was just how clingy she was. He wasn't sure if it was something linked to her childhood or past (she never wanted to speak on it), but it was like she couldn't physically handle being away from Shadow for too long. You'd think she had separation anxiety the way she was always on him.

He didn't hate it, but he found it strange.

Rouge was also a very talented woman, she could cook, was a surprisingly good seamstress, was athletic and probably gave the best head in the entire country.

Laugh and criticize all you want, but Shadow was dead serious, if giving blowjobs was a sport, Rouge would be a gold medallist- no, she would be a platinum medallist. Sure, overall sex with her was great, always had been, but her blowjobs were out of this world, such as the one he received on the day they broke up.

He remembered the day rather vividly, Rouge had gotten a little bit tipsy and said she 'needed something to wash out the liquor after taste', a few more innuendos and fuck load of dirty talk later, Shadow found himself on the couch of her apartment, head leaned back with a hand gripping her hair as she continuously and expertly moved her head up and down his rod like her life depended on it. 

"Fuck- Rouge," see, aside from a few grunts and moans- and the occasional expletive- a man can't do much during a blowjob other than sit back and enjoy it. A normal guy in this situation would do just that, but Shadow wasn't normal, so instead, he began thinking.

When the two got together, he remembered just how eager she was to introduce sex into their lives, Shadow wasn't against it, but she was probably the only girl he had ever been with that was willing to sleep with him that early in. As time went on, he began to realize why. Every time they argued, had a fight, temporarily broke up for about five hours, she would make it up to him with her body or mouth, same with if he was going through something, she thought letting him fuck her would make it all better. She wouldn't even get him tangible gifts, she'd just offer herself up like a piece of meat.

Again, Shadow wasn't against it, but it was strange, and slightly worrying.

"Rouge," he grunted "shit, go deeper"

Another thing that weirded him out about Rouge was her relationships with other women. Other than that equally as troubled swallow girl Wave, Rouge had no female friends. Girls hated Rouge and Rouge hated them right back, and usually Shadow would just accept this. Oddly enough, despite having everything these women wished for (the body, the looks, the men fawning over her), Rouge was painfully insecure and jealous, he couldn't even look in another girls direction without her going apeshit and accusing him of attempting to cheat on her, which of course she'd apologize for later the same day by riding him or something.

"Yeah- oooh fuck, just like that"

She was so emotionally unstable, one minute she'd be all over him like he was made of honey, the next minute she'd be screaming at him to get out of her home. Sometimes, he wondered why he was still with her, because he knew damn well if this was any other woman he would have left ages ago. Was it the sex? Her looks? The fact that when she wasn't acting like she came out of a mental institution, she was probably the best girlfriend he had ever had?

"Rouge," he couldn't put a sentence together, and slowly began thrusting his hips in time with her movements.

He remembered the day she came home with a new tattoo, just above her chest, it was the same one he had in the exact same spot. She never told him she was going to get it, but he didn't hate it, in fact, that was probably the happiest and most loving the two had been for a while. Seeing how far she was willing to go for him, he really thought she was the one.

"Shit, Rouge" his grip on her hair tightened as his breathing quickened and his movement became ever so slightly more erratic "Rouge, Rouge..."

The very next day, she had a breakdown. She assumed the girl he was texting was someone he was into (it was his cousin by the way) and flipped out, but not like usual. Instead of cursing him out, she pretty much curled in a ball, becoming nothing but a ball of tears. She begged him not to abandon her, she was shaking terribly, he held her but she just wouldn't calm down. He had to call Wave over to help and even then it was a struggle to stop Rouge from completely losing it. Regardless of how in love you may be, no one should be that dependant on their partner, the very idea of Shadow potentially leaving her put her in a catatonic state, it worried him.

"Sh-Shit, Rouge, I'm close" he hissed, feeling himself twitch when she hummed around him, quickening her own motions.

That was when he decided she shouldn't be in a relationship, from what Wave told him, something happened to her, something bad, and she had been that way ever since. She was like this with every guy she had ever been with, Shadow being the worst case. She wanted love, Shadow wasn't sure why but it was as if love was the main thing she was looking for, but if this was truly how she was with all of her partners, then she needed something else. The longer he stayed in this relationship, the longer he was enabling her behavior. She clearly needed some sort of help, and dating around was not helping her.

He growled, looking down to see Rouge staring up at him with lidded eyes, before shutting them and getting back on task "yes... fuck, I'm...!"

He cared about her, so much so that he didn't want to see her like that anymore, he had to break up with her. It was going to hurt her and make her hate him until the day he died, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Rouge was the wildest, craziest, most fun, beautiful, strangest and life-changing girls he had ever dated, but they couldn't keep going like this, she couldn't keep going like this.

"Fuck!"

He was going to break up with Rouge.

Shadow shivered and grunted as he came, his head lay lazily to the side as his grip loosened around her head. He simply sat their, trying to catch his breath as she began to take in his release without a care in the world. When she was done, Rouge went to get a glass of water, giving him ample time to pull his pants back up and slowly return to his normal, not-horny self. When she came back, she sat beside him and began lovingly snuggling him, Shadow would have spent the night cuddling with her, but he knew exactly what he had to do.

The hedgehog looked to her "Rouge, we need to talk"

Those five words lead to what was probably the most chaotic nights of his life. He explained that he thought they needed to break up and why he thought so, and as expected Rouge did not take it well at all. She had one of her infamous meltdowns, she screamed, cried, accused him of using her and not loving her, she then went on to wail about how all men treated her the same and ask what she ever did to deserve it all. He couldn't even console her, for she threatened to harm him if he stepped any closer. She pleaded for him to stay, saying she even got a tattoo for him, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

When he turned around to leave, she fell to her knees, all that could be heard was her choking, sniffles and small mumbles. She then screamed for him to leave and never come back, and that she wished nothing but the worst for him. Knowing she was hurt, he took her comments in stride and left her apartment, as promised, he hadn't been back since.

It had been two years since their breakup, and him and Rouge had made zero contact. Luckily, he was still cool with Wave, so he would often check up on her. According to the swallow, Rouge hadn't really changed, the only difference was she was no longer dating. It was a step in the right direction, Shadow just wished she would have actually seeked help instead of just giving up all together. Rouge was deserving of love and happiness, but she needed to get it together first.

...

Shadow sighed, sometimes he wished he hadn't have left her, just so he could have found out what the hell was wrong with her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Shadow look horrible and ooc but I love him I swear-


End file.
